Lo que hago por que te amo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lo hago por que te amo. Realmente esperaba Takato Saijou-san que así podia proteger a Chunta. Por que lo amaba y tenía que protegerlo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Este es el capítulo triste de esta semana, con lo que han visto en el anime, realmente me anime a escribir algo como esto. Ver como Takato y Junta rompían fue doloroso, así que quise expresarme de esta manera. Espero que realmente le guste.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Fue demasiado triste. ¿No? La vida realmente es una maldita desgraciada que solo se encargaba de hacer su vida más miserable de lo que ya era. No entendía el porque las cosas tenían que terminar de esa manera.

Sonrió al verlo actuar, sonrió al momento de mirar la cámara, como si fuera a él quien le hablaba como todas esas noches que compartían la cama y disfrutaban de aquellos roces, de aquellas caricias que su cuerpo nunca olvidaría. Soltó una risita, realmente Chunta había cambiado mucho desde el momento que se conocieron hasta llegar a ese día en especial, podía decir que es un buen alumno, aprendió muy bien de él y se lo demostraba cada día, se lo mostraba al momento de estar detrás de las cámaras.

Realmente pensaba que algún día lo alcanzaría y le daría más guerra de la que ya tiene, actuar juntos era lo que había querido, pasar más tiempo juntos pero ahora, ya no importaba cuando veía todos esos sueños por la borda, todo por un estúpido camarógrafo.

Había sido totalmente su descuido pero no era su culpa, había caído de las escaleras y ese estúpido camarógrafo había tomado la foto perfecta para después modificarla y que está se viera como la de esa revista de chismes. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a chantajearlo después en la puerta de la casa de Chunta!

Era la peor persona pero aún así no podia evitar tener ese sentimiento de culpa. No quería arruinar la carrera de Chunta, era un diamante en bruto que aún le faltaba ser pulido pero si se hacía correctamente podia llegar a ser algo más. Él podía sobrevivir con esos veinte años de experiencia, el podia continuar aunque ya no significará lo mismo.

 **-Aunque me lo pidas rogando, yo nunca te dejaré** -Susurro Totaka. **\- Pero lo lamento, esta ves tendré que dejarte ir y ser egoísta para protegerte**

Fue cuando tomó la decisión. Tomar el celular y llamar a Chunta, que esa fuera su última noche juntos no estaría mal, dejarlo estar un poco más en su interior y dejarle que este soltara todo su simiente en su interior, no sonaba mal. De todas formas, lo hacía para protegerlo y para no olvidarlo.

Era doloroso para Takato ver como Chunta se iba en el carro si ni siquiera querer mirar atrás o detenerse pero había sido su decisión, no tenía de otra más que apoyarlo de lejos. El amor era doloroso, nunca le había pasado pero ahora que por fin lo estaba viviendo, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a llegar a ser.

Aunque sus caderas dolian, no podia dejar que le vieran de esa manera, tenía que actuar como siempre, tenía que ser la misma persona de antes pero ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo era antes de la llegada de Chunta? No podía recordarlo, sentía que fue hace tiempo que era así.

Se sentía vacío, se sentía sólo. No podía dejar de ser orgulloso pero ¿Porqué las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos? Tal vez porque realmente quería protegerlo, porque realmente quería estar a su lado y ahora que todo se había desmoronado, ya no tenía de otra.

Aprovecho que estaba sólo para caer de rodillas. Takato Saijou-san se dejaría caer, se dejaría destrozarse por él.

 **-Lo hago por que te amo** -Eran las palabras que no le pudo decir. **\- Porque aún puedes brillar sin mi** -Sonrió. **\- Es mejor las cosas así**

Dolía pero tenía que ser fuerte, Totaka-chan era fuerte. Pero ahora que estaba destrozado, se dejaría ser débil por ahora.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Totaka-chan! Fue demasiado triste que no pude evitar llorar cuando vi esta pequeña saga animada. Había leído el manga que llegar hasta este punto, realmente me hace sacar mis lagrimitas de cocodrilo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
